


Your Voice Reaches Through The Noise

by PapyrusShipsMalec



Category: Jjba - Fandom, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stone Ocean, Stone Ocean - Fandom
Genre: Annasui get on that, Annasui is oblivious, Kind of a panic attack, Kind of dissociating, M/M, Pre-Jolyne's arrival, Weather Report needs a million hugs, cursing, unintentional comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapyrusShipsMalec/pseuds/PapyrusShipsMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The song title is a quote from Glass Wall by Hatsune Miku. Doesn't actually have anything to do with this fic I'm just terrible at coming up with titles.)<br/>Sometimes, without any memories to give proof of his existence, Weather Report starts to think he isn't real. But there's one person that always reminds him that he is: a narcissist named Annasui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Reaches Through The Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of starved for WeatherSui (I don't know if that's the ship name I'm just taking a guess) especially since what I wanted was kind of niche I guess. So I decided to write it myself. Which is probably a bad idea since I don't really have experience doing ship fics.  
> I apologize if Annasui is OOC, I don't really know how to write his character.  
> EDIT: Apparently some formatting got messed up so I fixed that.

People were talking and moving, and the world was spinning around him, but all Weather Report could do was sit there. Even though his eyes were open he couldn't see any of it. Even though nothing was covering his ears he couldn't hear any of it.  
"Am I even real?" That thought rang through his head over and over again. "Do I really exist? I have no memories of anyone, who's to say that there actually is someone to remember me? Is there anyone that can prove I exist?"  
The answer is yes.  
"Weather, what the fuck are you doing?" a voice cuts through Weather's haze. He looks up from his lunch and into the purple eyes of the man sitting across the table from him, a look almost like concern on his face. Weather's numbness gave way to a tightness in his chest.  
"Lunch is almost over, why are you just sitting there?"  
"I'm not hungry," Weather Report mutters, unsure if Annasui even heard him or not. Picking up his lunch, he walks over to the trash to throw out his lunch, the pink haired man following behind him.  
"Weather what the hell is going on with you?" Annasui almost shouts, several of the inmates looking in their direction.  
After throwing out his lunch and putting his tray in the pile on top of the can, Weather turns to Annasui and steps closer so he can hear him.  
"Not here," is all Weather Report says, before leaving the cafeteria.  
"Then where? You've been more quiet than usual. Tell me what's going on!"  
"Annasui-"  
"I don't care how many people are staring! You're going to talk, and not just a few words, you're going to explain what's going on right now!"  
Weather stops, and a cold breeze runs through the hallway, giving almost everyone a shiver. Annasui seems unfazed, despite all the skin he had exposed.  
The man had hoped the chill would drive some of the crowd away, but it instead it seemed to excite them more. Murmurs broke out, whispers guessing if they'd fight.  
Annasui actually seemed more energized by the attention, while Weather wished he'd just deflate like a balloon. He couldn't tell him how he felt, especially not in front of all these people, and Annasui didn't seem like he was going to let him walk away.  
Weather turns around and steps closer to the pink haired man, and says, "I can't tell you." He turns back around and tries to walk away.  
Of course Annasui wouldn't be satisfied with that.  
He grabs Weather's arm and shouts, "Why the fuck not?"  
Weather turns back towards the man holding onto him, and barely gets out, "I like someone." It wasn't the source of most of his anxieties but it wasn't a lie.  
Annasui's eyes widen, and as if he just noticed the crowd, he turns to them and shouts, "Alright, get lost!"  
Disappointed that nothing happened, the crowd disperses, going in all different directions.  
Weather Report starts walking again. Annasui starts moving himself a moment later, grabbing Weather's arm and pulling him to Emporio's room.  
As they enter the room, Annasui looks around.  
"Good, the kid isn't here." Moving farther into the room, Annasui motions to the couch, indicating to Weather to sit down. The man in the hat complies, feeling a mix of happy and anxious.  
Annasui stands in front of him, his hands on his hips.  
"Now talk. Who is it?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It doesn't matter, of course it fucking matters! You got it bad man, now spill it!"  
"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to tell them."  
"Uh, yes you are."  
"No."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No."  
"Well, why the fuck not?!"  
Weather looks down at his hands.  
"Because of my memories."  
"Pfft," Annasui sits down next to him, "you think you're going to get turned down because you can't remember anything? Listen, almost any woman would die to have you, quite a lot of men too. I can't tell you how many people I've heard say something about you. In fact, it's almost annoying."  
"That's not why."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"There are too many things I don't know about myself. I could already be in a relationship, I could be sick, I could be dangerous. I am not going to put this person at risk."  
After a moment of silence, Annasui speaks up again, "Shit, man, you must really like this person if you're this worried about that."  
Weather Report just nods.  
Annasui leans against the back of the couch and says, "Whoever it is doesn't realize how lucky they are. At least tell me if its a guy or a girl."  
After thinking whether or not to tell him for a moment, he says, "It's a guy."  
"Anybody I know?"  
Weather nods again.  
"Hmm, it's not the guy who hit on you in the library that one time, is it?"  
"No."  
"What about the guy you stopped me from hitting for calling you a bitch? You guys seemed awefully buddy buddy after that."  
Weather smiled a little remembering the event. Being one of the tallest guys in the prison, many people considered him as one of the most intimidating. A lot of newbies would try to pick fights with him because of that. Said man apologized after it went south for him. The provacation was weak at best, but the way Annasui tried to defend Weather made him unexplainably happy. Before Annasui, Weather had been completely on his own. It made his heart flutter to think that he had someone to fight alongside him.  
"No."  
"How about-"  
"Annasui." Weather gave him a look.  
"Alright, alright, I can take a hint."  
A comfortable silence falls between the pair, with Annasui still trying to figure it out. And then, a thought crosses his mind that makes him blush, and he's glad that Weather Report wasn't looking at him.  
With a grin on his face, Annasui leans forward and puts his head close to Weather's, while humming "I think I know who it is."  
Weather turns his head to look at the other man, and Annasui kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad. I ran out of steam after rewriting the whole thing three times. Any critics would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
